


Disruption

by AgenderKenma (Kanashimi_Rin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kozume Kenma, Based on a Tumblr Post, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanashimi_Rin/pseuds/AgenderKenma
Summary: Kenma is too pretty and Kuroo has a religious experience just looking at them





	Disruption

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma is agender and they use they/them

Kuroo had made a grave mistake. A mistake that felt good but was nonetheless a mistake. Well...several mistakes to be exact. The first one was lending Kenma his phone while theirs was being repaired which had resulted in Kenma, being the little shit they were, taking advantage of the opportunity to mess with Kuroo's remaining brain cells.

The second mistake was opening his phone's photo gallery before practice. If he hadn't, maybe he wouldn't have spent half an hour in the dressing rooms unable to move a single a muscle or even blink. It was how Yaku found him perhaps after two hours.

"Why did you miss practice?! Yaku sounded annoyed. Kuroo was pretty sure that were he able to tear his eyes from the phone he would have seen Yaku's forehead vein pop but right now Kuroo really couldn't care less. "What even are looking at?"

Yaku didn't wait for a response and instead just seized Kuroo's phone from his eyes. Kuroo blinked. He was actually surprised he could blink or even see after staring at his phone for so long.

Yaku scowled.

"Were you seriously staring at this for so long?" Yaku didn't sound understanding.

"Ah, yes. This is perfection" said Kuroo. And it really was. It was one of the rare selfies in which Kenma smiled ever so slightly. It wasn't a grin like Karasuno's decoy but instead, it was just a slight ghost of a smile that made their eyes shine and face glow. It was truly the most beautiful thing Kuroo had ever seen. He considered himself blessed.

"Isn't this a picture of Kenma?" Yaku's scowl had deepened.

"You could make a religion out of this!" Kuroo's exclamation was quite loud compared to his voice until now. Could you blame him? He felt affronted!

Yaku just threw him the most weirded outlook and returned his phone. Mentally he vowed to tell Kenma to take their boyfriend to the doctor. And he did. Kenma just snorted at the suggestion. Kuroo felt as if he died and was reborn again. Today was most definitely a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and silly but the post spoke to me


End file.
